


Stress Reliever

by thegayestmanalive



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayestmanalive/pseuds/thegayestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing has a long day at work and Jongdae knows just how to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> this is for lindsay and nana bc theyre the only ones who ship chenlay with me :'-)  
> also im into exo now but im still got7 trash

Jongdae isn't surprised when the door opens and Yixing trudges in. He's slumped forward, eyes barely open, and his whole body is tense from the car ride home. They make brief eye contact before Yixing takes three quick, long strides and crowds Jongdae near the wall. He bumps their foreheads together sweetly, eyes shutting fully. 

"Can we fuck? Please?" His voice is low, but it's begging, and his fingers brush hesitantly with Jongdae's. “I just- I need you.” Jongdae almost plays dumb, almost pretends he couldn't hear him just so he can hear him beg again, louder; however, he doesn't, he simply nods his head.

"Yeah. Yes." Yixing's lips curl into a smile and his eyes open just enough to look at Jongdae's face. They’re alight with something Jongdae’s never seen before and it make his breath hitch. He gently bring his hands up to Yixing's face, cradling it gently. He's never felt so wantedㅡneededㅡand it sends a jolt down his spine. They stare at one another, the words caught in Jongdae’s throat before Yixing breaks eye contact, his body drawing closer to Jongdae’s.

He leans forward enough to whisper by Jongdae's ear, "Grab the lube, okay, I'll be waiting in here." Jongdae nearly trips both of them in his hurry towards their room, searching wildly through one of the bedside table’s drawers. He raises the bottle above his head in silent triumph before he scrambles back to the living room. In the time he was gone, Yixing had settled himself on the couch, removed his tie, his belt, and is now carefully palming himself. He tilts his head back to look at Jongdae, lips parted and Jongdae blurts out, "Oh my God," and Yixing shivers, raising his hips. 

"Help me," he pleads, licking his lips before adding, “please?" Jongdae doesn't need asked, honestly he'd be content if Yixing had just looked at him. He takes the steps leading to Yixing slowly, savouring the way Yixing is coming undone right at the seams. He's beautiful and Jongdae is lucky. He carefully drops down to his knees, yanking Yixing's pants down mid thigh, and takes care in peeling down his boxers. He leaves careful kisses along his length, mouthing it before his lips wrap around the head. Yixing chokes, body trembling as his head thumps back against the wall. He exhales loudly, waits for Jongdae's head to bob, working down on him easily, before he grabs a fistful of hair. Jongdae relaxes around him, readying himself, and Yixing whines, thrusting his hips weakly into his mouth. His body shakes with restrain and Jongdae wants to tell him to let go, to fuck his mouth, but when Yixing's finally fully erect, he lifts Jongdae's head off him. Jongdae looks up to make eye contact and Yixing is trying not to pant, lower lip caught between his teeth. He’s already a mess, and Jongdae wonders how far he can go until Yixing is nothing but putty in his hands.

"Do you want me to ride you? Or do you want me to fuck you? Yixing?" Jongdae presses open mouth kisses to his thighs, licking his way up carefully. Yixing jerks when Jongdae bites down, letting out a groan. 

"I don't care, I really don't," he breathes, tugging Jongdae up enough to kiss him. "I just want to fuck." Jongdae laughs, nodding, stroking Yixing’s face gently. 

"I got you." Jongdae smiles before tugging Yixing's pants and boxers down his legs, tossing them carelessly across the room. Yixing watches them briefly before his attention snaps back to Jongdae, who pats Yixing's knees gently before reaching over for the lube. Yixing's legs part easily, body slumping down the couch as he props his feet on the coffee table. Jongdae groans at the sight, hands working the lube open. He drizzles a decent amount on his fingers and leans forward, circling his index finger around Yixing's hole. Yixing gasps, eyes squeezing shut as the finger presses in, working into him slowly. There's a slight burn, but it has Yixing breathing hard, urging Jongdae on until it's not one but two fingers working into him, scissoring briefly before searching. Jongdae grins when he hits it, watching Yixing writhe, hips arching.

"Fuck, Jongdae, again, please," Yixing begs weakly, trying to fuck himself on the fingers. Jongdae quiets him, adding a third before he fingers him mercilessly, working the spot until Yixing can't take much more, thighs threatening to close as he nears his limit. Jongdae pulls his fingers out, watching Yixing tremble briefly before he's undoing his jeans and shoving them and his boxers down enough to free his cock. He lathers himself generously with lube, stroking as he watches Yixing catch his breath. 

"Lay on your back, baby," Jongdae mumbles, getting up enough to kneel over Yixing, hands steady on his knees. He smiles, carefully spreading Yixing's legs enough until they bracket his hips, cock pressing insistently against his hole. 

"Are you ready?" he asks, hands stroking down his thighs. Yixing nods, arm draping over his face. He takes a shuddering breath, his free hand clawing restlessly against the fabric of the couch.

"Just, fuck me, please. Just fuck me until I can't think." Jongdae presses into him, slowly, watching as Yixing's face contorts in discomfort, but he doesn't say anything. He doesn't even really breath until Jongdae's fully sheathed, hips pressed against his ass, and then he wants it. Now.

"Hard, I want it hard and fast," he hisses, toes curling when Jongdae drags nearly all the way out before thrusting back in, setting a quick, hard pace. Yixing doesn't care as Jongdae fucks him hard into the couch, grip bruising on his thighs, his head nearing the arm of the couch. He doesn't care when Jongdae leans over him, one hand by his head and the other reaching between them, stroking his leaking cock. His whole body is left in nothing but euphoric bliss as Jongdae fucks into him, knocking the air from his lungs and the tension from his body. He doesn't take long, whimpers and moans escaping as Jongdae fucks him harder. His mouth hangs open as his orgasm rips through him, knees digging hard into Jongdae's sides. Jongdae strokes him through it, strokes him until he's too sensitive and can't take much more. Jongdae takes his time sliding out, gives his own cock a few quick tugs before he’s spilling over Yixing's stomach, breath leaving him in a rush. The stay quiet besides their laboured breathing, until Yixing laughs, hands covering his face. Jongdae smiles, rubbing his thighs.

"Better?" Jongdae asks, laying down on top of Yixing. Yixing nods, fingers carding through Jongdae’s hair.

"Mm, much. Thank you."

"No problem, babe."


End file.
